


Intricate Designs

by UNICORNZWAG



Series: Definitions [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Poetry, Switch in Point of View, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tries to find his definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intricate Designs

**Author's Note:**

> Switches from third to first person Michael account. Makes a bit more sense if you read the other parts in the series, but I suppose it'd be okay as a one shot.

Michael thinks he has his definition, even if it's hard to put into words. He tries to define why he does what he does. Here is his definition. 

* * *

 

It’s not a fad. 

It’s not very healthy fixation, either.

It’s not something I should technically be doing.

It’s not something I have to do anymore.

It’s an unbreakable habit.

It’s bruised knuckles.

It’s the taste of copper on my tongue. 

It’s when I can see the world tinted red and nothing else matters.

It’s black eyes and broken bones.

It’s losing myself in the jeering crowds

It’s losing myself in the silence of an alley.

It’s bar fights and shattered glass.

It's jumping in the ring, where there are no rules.

It’s the sweet green paper I don’t need anymore.

It’s knowing I have the power. Hell yeah, I have all the power.

It’s being the strongest and finally proving that to myself. 

It’s getting high on adrenaline or life or something stronger.

It’s the glory of a bloody smile looking down at an opponent.

It’s a close fight.

It’s when I’m so close to a loss that all I feel is determination.

It’s forgetting all of my troubles. 

It’s a distraction more than anything.

It’s looking at Ray and knowing, but being too much of a coward to help.

It’s letting out the insanity, when I see Ryan come home covered in rusty blood.

It's wishing I could get the rush as simply as he does. 

It’s longing to be as fit as Gav, but knowing that I’ll never be, and not really seeing him. 

It’s a siren, calling in the dark of night, but her voice is the jeering of a crowd and the pack of a punch. 

It’s remembering when I needed this to survive, but knowing that I no longer do.

It’s not being able to give it up. 

It’s a whisternefet, followed by a lambback, then a jab, hook, spear head.

It’s repetition forming recognition until all I can see is my intricate design of pain.    

It’s when I accidentally kill someone… again.

It’s the look Geoff gives me from the couch when I come home. 

It’s showers where the water runs cherry red. 

It’s ribs adorned with their own galaxies. 

It’s a thunderstorm of shouted words and frenzied blows.

It’s the one moment when the world is silent as the bodies hit the floor.

It’s the chaos of a fight won.

It’s the sweet icing of a victory.

It’s the biting tang of a loss. 

It’s the bitter taste of alcohol in either state.

It’s knowing that some day I’ll lose something that’s really important.

...

_ “Nothing is inevitable until it happens.” _

-A.J.P.  Taylor

Except death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people are enjoying these a little or at least becoming interested. I have plans to write one for all six of the main crew members and then a story in a different format combining them. If anyone has ideas or requests for any other characters or anything, I'd be delighted to hear. Thanks for reading!


End file.
